Private Wars
Private Wars là một trong số những bài hát xuất hiện ở Love Live! The School Idol Project. Bài hát này xuất hiện ở các tập: 1, 2, 3, 11 (mùa 1) và tập 1 mùa 2. Bản đầy đủ của bài hát được phát hành ở Love Live! TV Anime original soundtrack: "Notes of School idol days" vào 10 tháng 4 năm 2013. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và sắp xếp bởi Itagaki Yuusuke. Video PV bởi Lantis = Nhạc :Lưu ý: Không hoạt động với iPad hay bất cứ phương tiện nào không hỗ trợ định dạng .ogg. Lời bài hát Romaji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Sou, icchau no? Oikakenai kedo Kihon da ne mureru no kirai yo Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo Tokidoki kotoba o kawashiatte Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi Takameru each other’s day What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Mou, yamechau no? Konki ga nai no ne Aa…shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai Karei ni super action please What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi ja nai What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou? Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world Omowaku-doori ugokitakunai yo What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! |-| Kanji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! そう、行っちゃうの？ 追いかけないけど 基本だね群れるのキライよ 孤独の切なさ わかる人だけど 時々言葉を交わし合って お互いの場所で お互いの想い 高める each other's day What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! もう、辞めちゃうの? 根気がないのね ああ…真剣に欲しくはないのね 本気が苦しい そんな弱音より 涼しい顔して走りたいの お願いはしない 諦めもしない 華麗に super action please What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ聖なる少女は趣味じゃない What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ人生勝負を投げたら撤退でしょう? 駆け抜けさせて 退屈なBad world 思惑通り動きたくないよ What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! |-| Việt= Em có thể không? Hiểu rồi anh à. Em có thể không? Làm được rồi anh à. Em có thể không? Hiểu rồi anh à. Em có thể không? Làm được rồi anh à. Vậy, anh sẽ đi à? Em sẽ không đuổi theo anh đâu Cơ bản là em ghét việc tụ họp lại lắm Em hiểu cảm giác sự đau đớn khi cô đơn lắm mà Đôi lúc ta trao đổi ngôn từ với nhau và cả những suy nghĩ về nơi của riêng ta Đẩy nhanh những ngày của nhau Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em có một "Cuộc chiến của bản thân" Này, có trong tay chính nghĩa và mưu mẹo Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em có một "Cuộc chiến của bản thân" Này, đời có một chút can đảm và đam mê, nhỉ? Em có thể không?Em hiểu rồi, anh à. Em có thể không? Em làm được rồi anh à. Em có thể không?Em hiểu rồi, anh à. Em có thể không? Em làm được rồi anh à. Trời ạ, anh bỏ cuộc rồi à? Thật chẳng biết kiên nhẫn chút nào cả Ah... Vậy anh thật sự không muốn Nghiêm túc đúng là khó khăn thật, nhưng thay vì than thở Em muốn chốn chạy mà không đổ giọt mồ hôi nào cả Em không hỏi về sở thích, cũng không có nghĩa là em sẽ từ bỏ đâu Vậy hãy hành động thật nhanh chóng và nhẹ nhàng xem nào Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em biết một "Cuộc chiến nguy hiểm" Chỉ biến thành một cô gái tuyệt vời thánh thiện thì không phải là em Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em biết một "Cuộc chiến nguy hiểm" Chỉ cần rút lui như ném một chiếc khăn thôi, nhỉ? Hãy để em chạy quay thế giới nhàm chán và xấu xa này Em không muốn làm theo kế hoạch đâu Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em có một "Cuộc chiến của bản thân" Này, có trong tay chính nghĩa và mưu mẹo Anh làm gì, làm gì đây? Em có một "Cuộc chiến của bản thân" Này, đời có một chút can đảm và đam mê, nhỉ? Em có thể không?Em hiểu rồi, anh à. Em có thể không? Em làm được rồi anh à. Em có thể không?Em hiểu rồi, anh à. Em có thể không? Em làm được rồi anh à. Thể_loại:A-RISE